


Let Him Go

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does he make you happy?""Yeah.""Then…go.""Are you sure?""No, but I'll get over it. Like always, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Go

"I'm not sure, Sasuke."

How many times has Naruto said this? How many times has Sasuke requested the same thing? The answer is simple; too many times to count. You'd think that after the same routine he'd get used to it but it's hard. And Sasuke has to fight the wave of guilt that passes through him at the heartbroken look on Naruto's face. He swallows, briefly considering comforting the distraught boy but he doesn't. It'll only make things worse.

His lips twitch into a bitter smile. It kills him inside knowing he can never reciprocate the feelings of his best friend. Sasuke is a selfish person. He's hurt him too many times yet he can't bring himself to put an end to this and diminish the suffering. So he bows his head, facial expression hidden by long ebony hair and whispers, "You know how this is important to me, this'll be the last time," The same words again, and again, and again. This'll be the last time. They both know it won't but they don't say anything about it.

"Does he make you happy?"

This is new. Sasuke's head shoots up. He's startled, unsure of how to respond, and its the other boy looking away from him now. Is it a rhetorical question? Or does he really want an answer?

"Yeah."

"Then…go."

"Are you sure?"

When Naruto looks up he's wearing a determined façade. His eyes however betray him; they are glassy with unshed tears. "No, but I'll get over it. Like always, right?"

Sasuke feels his chest tighten. He suddenly wishes he could choose who to love; he wants to love him though he can't pretend he does as it would be unfair on them all. Ignoring his mind which is telling him not to do what he's about to, the Uchiha wraps his arms around the slightly shorter body. The blonde hugs back forcefully and he cries. Sasuke lets him because he knows how the blonde is feeling.

"I could stay, just today," The offer is unnecessary, will most likely be declined, yet he tries anyway.

"Just...go."

He does.


End file.
